Alan Pollack
Alan Pollack is an illustrator and cover artist. Website Alan Pollack Illustration / New York Type of Cover Art Fantasy, Sci Fi, Horror, Surreal, some Urban Fantasy About the Artist Alan Pollack was born in New Jersey in 1964. He began drawing at an early age. Influenced by artists such as Frazetta, Boris, the Hildebrandts and Michael Whelan, Alan decided that fantasy illustration was to be his career of choice. After graduating from high school, he studied at several colleges. At the School of Visual Arts in NYC, the illustration team of Martucci and Greisbach convinced Alan to dabble in oils. He was so inspired by his first attempts that he began developing a portfolio of fantasy illustration. In his early 20's, while living with his parents, Alan worked part time as a silk screener and a photo retoucher while continuing to build his portfolio. In 1991, after much rejection from New York publishers, Alan Pollack was assigned his first cover illustration for Dungeon magazine with TSR. In 1994, the work became steady and he left his part time job. Alan then found an agent in NYC, but shortly thereafter was offered a job at TSR. He spent the next couple of years surrounded by great artists and continued to hone his skills. In 1997, Pollack went out on his own once again -- but this time with some experience and much needed skills under his belt. Since then he has worked for most of the RPG companies in the industry as well as Del-Rey, ROC, Tor Books, Baen Books, Upper Deck and Wizards of the Coast. ~ Alan Pollack Wizard World Urban Fantasy Series, Books & Authors Urban Fantasy Clients: Publishers Del-Rey; ROC; Tor Books; Baen Books; Upper Deck; Wizards of the Coast Reference Links Official Website: *Alan Pollack Illustration/Sci Fi, Fantasy, Horror, Surreal, New York Gallery Websites: *Illustration Portfolio : Alan Pollack : Directory of Illustration *Artwork Artist: Alan Pollack - Fantasy Art Gallery *Alan Pollack Magic The Gathering Artist *Alan Pollack - Gallery | Tor.com *Infected By Art » Art Gallery » Alan Pollack *Alan Pollack | Featured Artist on the Fantasy Gallery *Alan Pollack - Forgotten Realms artist *Citadel - Richard A. Knaak - cover artist Alan Pollack | Flickr - Photo Sharing! *MePollacka (Alan Pollack) on deviantART Cover links: *Cover Art for Monster Hunter International: Baen Edition | Monster Hunter Nation *Cover art for Monster Hunter Alpha | Monster Hunter Nation *Monster Hunter Legion cover art | Monster Hunter Nation *Monster Hunter Nemesis cover | Monster Hunter Nation *The Original Cover Painting for Hard Magic | Monster Hunter Nation *Here is the Hard Magic final cover art | Monster Hunter Nation * *Monster Hunter Alpha by Larry Correia - read or download the free ebook online now from ePub Bud! *02 | August | 2010 | Monster Hunter Nation Book Lists: *Monster Hunter International - Series Bibliography *Alan Pollack - Summary Bibliography *Monster Hunter International Series *Grimnoir Chronicles Series Bio / About: *Alan Pollack - Wikipedia *Alan Pollack - Artist Profile - Gallery | Tor.com *Lines and Colors: a blog about drawing, painting, illustration, other visual arts » Alan Pollack *Alan Pollack - Wizard World Gallery mhi-cover-art1 - orig.jpg|Original Cover Art for Monster Hunter International series: Baen Edition, by Larry Correia|link=http://www.alanpollack.com/#!Monster-Hunters-International/zoom/c2269/image8b 1. Monster Hunter International (2009) 2nd ed.jpg|Monster Hunter International (Monster Hunter International series #1) by Larry Correia|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6007336-monster-hunter-international 2. Monster Hunter Vendetta (2010).jpg|Monster Hunter Vendetta (Monster Hunter International series #2) by Larry Correia|link=http://www.alanpollack.com/#!MHI-Vendetta/zoom/c2269/image11b mha-final.jpg|Monster Hunter Alpha (Monster Hunter International series #3) by Larry Correia|link=http://www.alanpollack.com/#!-MHI-Alpha/zoom/c2269/image24wy 4. Monster Hunter Legion (Monster Hunter International|Monster Hunter Legion (Monster Hunter International #4) by Larry Correia|link=http://www.alanpollack.com/#!MHI-Legion/zoom/c2269/image1q8d Monster Hunter Nemesis (Monster Hunter International|Monster Hunter Nemesis (Monster Hunter International series #5) by Larry Correia|link=https://larrycorreia.wordpress.com/2013/10/23/monster-hunter-nemesis-cover/ 1-3 The Monster Hunters (Monster Hunter International #1-3) .jpg|The Monster Hunters (Monster Hunter International series #1-3) Omnibus|link=http://www.alanpollack.com/#!The-Monster-Hunters/zoom/c2269/image213p Hard-magicfinal1.jpg|Original cover painting for Hard Magic|link=https://larrycorreia.wordpress.com/2010/08/02/the-cover-painting-for-hard-magic/ Hardmagic.jpg|Hard Magic (Grimnoir Chronicles series #1) by Larry Correia|link=https://larrycorreia.wordpress.com/2010/08/03/here-is-the-hard-magic-final-cover-art/ Category:Cover Artists